


Templar Tales for Every Child

by MistressofFluff (Eravalefantasy)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children's Stories, Dragon Age Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/MistressofFluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen Rutherford, ten years old announced his intention to join the Templars. Presented here are the adventures of the Rutherford children as they help their sibling prepare for his chosen path. </p><p>These tales are complete fabrication of fun and fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cullen and the Templar's Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [felandaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/gifts).



> A young Templar, an evil Witch, a captured princess and a faithful hound. A story for the ages, if the Rutherford children can get through an afternoon of play together.

“Fear not fair princess!” Cullen cried out, his sword pointed at the enemy before him. “Your evil plans will not prevail!”

The witch advanced on the young Templar hands gnarled and crooked into vicious claws. “The princess is mine! You won’t escape me.” The old witch threw her head back and cackled.

“Princess! Stay behind me, she’s going to use her magic!” Cullen raised his shield and stared down his enemy. “My shield is enchanted and will reflect the magic back to her.”

The young princess tugged on Cullen’s armor. “Does mother know you took her baking sheet?”

Cullen’s shoulders sagged, and he whispered. “Rosie, you’re the princess. Mother knows.”

Rosalie Rutherford nodded at her older brother and scratched her head. “What does a chant head mean, Cullen?”

Cullen looked over at Mia and yelled “Time!!” He knelt to talk with her in secret. “Enchanted, Rosie. It means that the shield is special and this one won’t let magic touch you. So we will win. Does that make sense?”

Rosalie smiled and nodded again as she cupped her hand to her mouth. “Good. I like it when we win.”

Cullen stood and adjusted his armor and sword. “Are you tired Rosie, we can play later?”

Rosalie hid behind her brother once more. “No, I want to win this time. We can play some more.”

Cullen turned back to see his older sister Mia tapping her foot. “We’re ready!”

Mia rolled her eyes and muttered. “About time.” She fluffed her hair and mussed the sides to look wild and crazed. “Ok, Cullen do your shield thing again.”

Cullen resumed his stance and started again. “My shield is enchanted and will reflect the magic back to her.”

The witch thrust her arms forward towards Cullen and the princess but he raised his shield and pushed his shield out towards the witch. She screamed and writhed as her magic tortured her. Cullen stepped closer to the witch. “Now, my loyal hound, finish her!”

Branson Rutherford knelt on all fours and barked. He ambled towards the witch and then sat back on his legs. “Why am I the dog again?”

Mia groaned. “Is there ever going to be a time where we finish a game without you or Rosie asking questions?”

Bran looked up at his older sister. “Come on, Mia. I’m always the dog, or the horse or the evil apprentice, why can’t I be the Templar?”

Mia rocked on her heels and shook her finger as she hoped to make Branson understand. “Cullen is always the Templar. He’s older and mother trusts him with the armor, I mean baking sheet and pots.”

“Fine, but why am I the dog?” Branson whined.

Rosalie tugged on Cullen’s tunic. “Did we win yet?”

This was how every game ended with the four of them. Cullen sighed. “Not yet Rosie, Bran doesn’t want to be a dog.”

Rosalie skipped to her older brother’s side and patted his head. “You can be the princess Bran, I’ll be the doggie! Woof! Rawr!” She turned to Cullen and grinned. “I can be the doggie.”

Mia smirked and stared at Branson. “Yeeeees. Rosie will be the dog and _Branson_ can be the _princess_.”

“What? No, I don’t want to be a dog, but I will not be the princess.” Branson sat on the grass and crossed his arms.

Rosalie returned to Cullen’s side and cupped her hand again to whisper to Cullen. “Maybe we need a new brother?”

He snickered and whispered back to his youngest sibling. “We’re stuck with him Rosie; I promise you can be the dog next time.”

Mia meanwhile explained to Branson again why Cullen would always be the Templar in their games. “Bran, he’ll be a Templar someday, this is all practice, and don’t you want Cullen to be a good Templar?”

The Rutherford children spent their days playing games, but Cullen did not want to hurt his brother’s feelings. “We should stop. Bran doesn’t want to play anymore.”

The children gathered up their things and Cullen untied the rope from his mother’s baking sheet. Mia held out her hand. “Give it here, I’ll take it back.”

Cullen heard Rosalie sniffling behind him and turned to see her eyes welling with tears. He knelt in front of her and lifted her chin. “Rosie, what’s wrong?”

He watched as the first tear crested her lid and fell carving a path through the dust and dirt on her cheeks. “I wanted to win.” As soon as she finished, the little girl cried. He hated to see Rosie cry and offered her his hand. They stood and Cullen walked Rosie towards the wood pile at the side of the house. He lifted her and sat her up on a crate.

“The Templar wins, Rosie. He raises his magic shield, and the witch falls down, attacked by the reflection of her magic. His dog drags the witch away, and the princess is saved.” He pulls out the makeshift handkerchief his mother gave him – a square of leftover cloth. _You don’t have to be a lord to have manners._ She reminded her children daily about proper behavior. Cullen dipped the cloth in the rainwater barrel and wiped Rosalie’s face. “No tears, the princess is safe.” He smiled. “Come on Rosie; show me the princess is safe.”

She giggled.

“That’s better, I’ll think of another game for tomorrow. Do you want to be the dog or a cat?” Cullen asked he hoped to keep Rosie happy so that their mother wouldn’t call an end to the days’ fun.

She shook her head and touched her nose with her index finger; Rosalie always did so when she was thinking hard about something. “Could I be the princess again?”

He smiled. “Yes, Rosie you can be the princess.”


	2. Cullen and the Runaway Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rutherford children ready for another day of play until an oncoming storm and a missing sister changes the game.

“There was no word for heaven and earth.” Cullen looked at the book and tapped it against his head. “For heaven and for earth.” He closed his eyes and nodded his head letting his memory find the words. “There was no word for heaven and for earth for sea and sky. All that existed was silence. Then the voice of the Maker rang out, the first word, and his word became all that might be: dream and idea, hope and fear, endless possibilities.” He opened his eyes and looked at the words. A sighed left his small frame as he got them all right _. I can do this._ He thought. Cullen was learning the whole of the Chant faster now with the book.  “I _can_ do this.”

Small girlish hands slapped his shoulders and the giggle in his ear told him Rosie was awake and found him sitting near the wood pile. “Cul-len!” Rosie could draw out his name when she whined. “What are we playing today? I want to be a cat. Can I be a cat?”

Cullen tried to stand, but she had a firm grip around his neck.  “Rosie, let go. When Mia and Branson wake up, we can go.”

At ten years old, Cullen was younger than Mia but he carried most of the responsibilities for chores, not because he had to but he wanted to help his parents. Mia would make him do her work anyway so Cullen woke early every morning to finish his chores to earn time to read and study the Chant. A Templar without the Chant was as bad as a Templar without a sword.  

Most days, Cullen washed, ate and finished all the chores long before his brother and sisters opened an eye. He preferred quiet in the morning because once all the Rutherford children were awake, they were anything but quiet.

He was far more serious than most boys his age, but Cullen never shrugged off Rosie even when she was at her most annoying, like today.  She released his neck and plopped onto the ground wrapping her arms and legs around his ankle. “Cul-len! What are we going to play today?” Her whining grew louder.

He tucked the book under his arm and ran his right hand through his hair back to his neck where he rubbed it several times. “Rosalie, when the others wake up, we’ll play. I promise. You can be a cat until then, but don’t go too far.” Cullen wanted to put his book away before Mia and Branson woke. “Stay right here, Rosie. I think we’ll play runaway mage today.”

Cullen smiled as her mess of blonde curls nodded after her head.  “Yes.  I’m a cat!”

He hurried inside and threw the book under his pillow.  “Rosalie must be outside playing.” Mia gathered her mug and plate and handed them to her mother. “Bye bye, Bran, we’re off to play!” She laughed as she followed Cullen.

Bran shoveled the rest of his food into his mouth, handed his dishes to his mother and ran after Mia. “Waif phrm me!”  He tried to talk, mouth still full. “Forry moffer.” He closed the door behind him.

Mia crossed her arms and glared. “So slow. _You_ get to be the mage.”  Bran finished chewing and swallowed his food.

The younger of the two boys flung out his arms and stomped his foot. “No way. I was the mage’s assistant last time we played.”

Mia rolled her eyes. “Last time we played Wardens and Ogres. You got to be the junior warden. You’re the mage.”

Rosie purred and pretended to lick her hands. “No, Mia. Last time we played pirates. Bran had to walk the flank.”

“Plank,” Cullen whispered.

“Oh, right last time Bran had to walk the plank remember? The fish ate him,” she said smiling.

Mia flipped her hair back and tapped her foot. “You’re right. Doesn’t matter. He’s the mage.”

The youngest girl leaned up against her brother and tried to whisper. “I’m sorry Bran,  I helped, right?”

“You tried. Thanks Rosie.” Bran knew not to fight Mia. He’d end up a snake stuck on the ground if she got angry. “I’m the mage. What’s the game Cullen?”

Cullen leaned against the wood pile and told the story.

The Chantry captured a dangerous mage; the man was so evil he could freeze a person with a single glance. Ferelden’s Queen asked the Chantry to send the bravest Templar to battle the escaped mage and bring him back to the royal city.

“Cullen?” Rosie pulled on his tunic. “What about the cat?”

“What?” Mia’s wide eyes and head nodding in Rosalie’s direction reminded Cullen to include Rosie’s as a cat. “Sorry Rosie, the Templar has a brave kitty too.” He leaned closer and whispered to her.  “That’s you.” 

She smiled and nodded and returned to pretending to clean herself. Mia threw up her hands and turned around in a circle. She moved closer to Cullen and spoke through gritted teeth. “By the time we get started it will be nightfall.”

Once again, Cullen kept the peace, and the game began.

_The Templar and his faithful kitty searched all of Ferelden for the runaway mage until they reached the Storm Coast._

_“Hold, cat,  I smell magic in the air.” The Templar sniffed the air and drew his sword._

Rosie turned to face Cullen and whispered. “What does magic smell like?”

He shook his head. “I don’t know if it smells like anything, it’s a game.” He smiled.

She nodded and then pointed into the sky. “I think the Storm Coast found us.” 

Rosalie was right. There was a storm coming in from the mountains. The rain helped keep the farm going, but would force them all inside soon enough. “Storm’s coming!” Cullen yelled out, hoping Bran hid nearby the house.

Rosalie ran off yelling. “I know where he hides!”

“Rosie wait!” Cullen called out after her and listened as the wind picked up speed. Their mother joined them outside giving directions and urging them to finish. “Cullen, make sure the water barrels are uncovered and Mia help your brother tie down the wood pile. Where are Branson and Rosalie?” She asked, and Cullen worried at the concern in her voice.

 “I’ll get them inside in time, Mother.” Cullen tightened the wood pile covering and asked Mia to take care of the barrels. He could see his father returning to the house. “Don’t worry, Mia. I won’t fail.”

She laughed, but the thunder and flashes in the sky pulled a shiver from her. “I know you won’t - but find them soon, otherwise that is the end of play time. Go. Bran likes to hide in the apple trees on the Haliford’s farm. Rosie knows where that is too.”

Cullen helped at the farm during harvests. “Tell mother the two of them are at the Haliford’s house and I’ll bring them back.”

Mia nodded and finished unbuckling the water barrels. She followed Cullen as he ran towards the next farm. All the farm houses were close together, and she hoped Branson was on his way back home. Cullen reached the halfway point and saw Branson running towards him. “Bran, where’s Rosie?”

The younger boy’s eyes widened. “With you, I thought. I didn’t see her on my way back.”

Cullen ran his right hand through his hair and once around his neck. Cullen did that when upset.  “Bran, get back home. Tell Mother I have Rosie at the Haliford’s farm and will be back soon.”

Branson could not believe Cullen asked him to lie.  Cullen always told the truth. “Let me help you find her.”

Pointing towards home, Cullen sent Branson alone. “Go, don’t add to what I said. Just say it.”

He watched his younger brother run across the field and looked up to see the black clouds coming closer with each minute. _Rosie, where are you?_   He would not return home without her. Cullen knocked on the Haliford’s door to see if Rosie was inside, but no one had seen her.  Cullen did not accept the offer to stay; he ran out towards the orchard to find his little sister. He’d lied once today, but he would not break his promise.

 _Maker watch over her, Maker watch over her._ Cullen repeated the same phrase again and again. “Why did you let you go? Father always says ‘it’s your responsibility to watch out for your family when I can’t’.” His heart thumped as the thunder and lightning threatened to tear the sky apart. “I’m not leaving her.” Cullen said to himself. “I’m not! Do you hear me!?” He yelled to the sky as it the thunder answered him. Cullen searched the small grove of trees one by one as the rain fell.

He fought back fear. “A Templar is not afraid. Protect your sister and get her home.”  Cullen tried to tell himself he was brave, but the rains fell harder . _I’m just a boy. Please Maker, help me find her._ Cullen hoped his prayer would help as he walked around the grove to return to the Haliford’s house. He needed a plan and help.

A small cough turned his head, followed by another. “Rosie? Rosalie, its Cullen where are you?”

The curtain of rain falling on him soaked his clothes in mere moments. “Cullen? I’m cold.”

Cullen moved closer to the tree and found Rosie curled up in the branches. “Rosie, we have to get home, the storm.” He helped her climb down and held her hand and guided his sister back to the warmth of their home.

Rosie told her mother how Cullen saved her from the evil storm and trees that ate children for meals while their father shook his head and laughed.  Cullen, wrapped in a blanket with hot tea in his mug smiled as his father tousled his hair. “Good work. You saved your little sister and the wood pile.” Cullen smiled at his father’s praise.

Rosalie, all dry and wrapped in her own blanket leaned on Cullen and whispered. “You saved me.”

Cullen dipped his head towards his little sister. “Always.”   


	3. Cullen and the Perfect Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen teaches Rosalie how to skip rocks.

A lazy afternoon in Honnleath and a lakeside nap - rare gifts for the Rutherford children, yet somehow they’d ended up with a free afternoon so close to harvest time. Mia and Branson slept on old blankets taking in the afternoon sun. Cullen, book firmly in hand, eyes closed murmured the words contained within, never shying away from him desire to join the Templars.  Mia pushed him harder than anyone to stay true to his dream, no matter who laughed, no matter who told him to stay feet planted in the farm that would pass to him to work.

Cullen read every morning and every night, his parents often telling him to douse his candle and complaining of late morning chores. Cullen never complained, he met every task assigned to him with purpose, but it was these quiet moments, never quiet alone but time with his books he loved. 

 He leaned against the small dock his mind filled with memorized verses listening to the plonk of a stone breaking the surface of the water and the small sighs of his sister.  She’d been at it for hours, feet wet and muddied from wading in to gather more stones.

“I can’t do it Cullen! I can’t! Why won’t it work for me?” Rosalie cried.

“Rosie, it takes practice. The first and most important thing to remember is that you need a perfect stone. ” Cullen stood and placed the book near Branson’s head. His brother grabbed it and used it like a pillow. “Thanks.”

“Sure. Thank you for the pillow.” Branson closed his eyes and pretended to sleep.

 _At least he said ‘thank you’._ Cullen thought. “Rosie, find me all the flat stones in your pile.” Cullen and Rosie sorted through the pile of rocks and he pulled out stones that were smooth and flat on both sides. “Look at these, see how smooth they are? The stone is flat and there are no marks – a perfect stone.”

Rosalie nodded. “Ooh, but these are prettier!” She pulled out red and white stones and showed them to Cullen.

“Watch the water, Rosie.” Cullen took the red stone in hand, he knew it wouldn’t work but he sent the stone flying towards the lake with a flick of his wrist. The loud plop into the water drew a frown from Rosalie. “The prettier stone wasn’t flat and there were too many bumps. Now watch the water again.”

Cullen held the large flat stone and with a quick flick of his wrist the stone skipped along the surface three times until it dropped beneath the surface.

Rosalie clapped her hands and jumped. “Again! Show me again, please!”

Mia’s irritated voice found them. “Please keep throwing the rocks so she won’t yell.“ Her nap mussed hair buried her under a mess of curls as Mia smiled in secret. There were several Templars who did not mind Cullen’s excitement and Mia pushed him to spend more time studying but Cullen could not resist anytime one of them asked for help – even if only to teach Rosie how to skip rocks. She pretended to sleep but listened as the lesson continued.

“Rosie, watch what I do.” Cullen dropped to one knee and picked up one of the rocks. He put a small flat rock in her hand. “Now, hold it with your thumb and first finger.” Cullen held his thumb and finger out to show Rosalie how to hold her hand and waited for her to do the same. When she did, he took the small stone and placed it between the two fingers. “Now hold it, but not too tight.” He did the same with his own rock.

Branson sat up and watched the lesson continue. “Rosie, you want to flick your wrist sideways. Watch me.” Cullen held on to the rock, but flicked his wrist three times for Rosalie to see and on the fourth time he released the rock to the sounds of Rosalie’s squeals of joy as the rock jumped across the surface of the lake before the drop.

Cullen and Branson laughed to see her so excited. “My turn?” She asked shifting from foot to foot.

“Rosalie Rutherford, I will teach you the super-secret way to skip a rock. Only we four know these secrets. Are you ready?” Rosalie’s eyes widened as she nodded in awe.

Cullen looked over to see Mia’s body shake, he knew she was laughing at his silly words. He moved behind Rosalie and patted her shoulders. “Take a deep breath and let it out, don’t forget to ready your rock. Are you ready Rosie?” She nodded slowly holding her breath. “Breathe, Rosie, if you don’t get the first one, it's normal.” Cullen bent his head down and whispered to her. “Bran took five times to get it right.”

Mia sat up. “You can do it Rosie!”

Cullen  knelt next to her again and spoke to her quietly. “Are you ready?” She nodded. “Rosie I’ll count to three and you flick your wrist and let the rock fly. One. . . two. . . three.”

Rosalie flicked her wrist three times like Cullen and on the fourth time she flicked her wrist. Mia screamed and Cullen patted her shoulders. The rock skipped once and then fell in. “Well done, Rosie.”

Rosalie cried. “You did it Rosie, why are you crying?” Cullen asked confused as to her tears, he looked to Mia for help.

She cried until Mia joined them and hugged her. “What’s wrong?”

Rosalie sniffled and wiped her tears away. “I missed it. I had my eyes closed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and Comments encouraged!


End file.
